from camelot to the 21 century
by magnusthered1999
Summary: When Arthur,Merlin,Gwen,Leon,Gwaine,Percival,Elyon,Lancelot,Uther, Gaius and Morgana are sent to the 21 century now its up to them to get home with help from a 15 year old kid I do not own merlin I am going to be editing chapters since people have been pointing out some problems with the fanfic like character's being ooc so be sure to reread chapters chapter 2 updated
1. Chapter 1

From Camelot to the 21 century

I do not own merlin

It was a average day in Camelot when suddenly the warning bell was heard. The city was under attack

Arthur, the nights of the round table and Merlin went to the front gate where they were met by Morgana and her army. The battle was swift as Morgana's army was quickly routed by the city guard. Morgana however was captured she was brought to the throne room where Arthur,the Nights,Gwen,Uther, Merlin and Gaius were. Arthur stepped up.

"Morgana why are you doing this?"Arthur asked

"Why do I do this!"She yelled then said "I have magic Arthur you would have me executed for what I am."She yelled

"And we would have every right to do so!"Uther yelled suddenly

Gaius then noticed the amulet morgana had

"Sorry to interrupt but sire the amulet she has may I see it?"

Gwain was the first to comply he grabbed the amulet and handed it to Gaius.

"Sire this amulet is of the old religion and holds powerful magic."Gaius said

"Then it would be best to destroy it"Ser leon suggested

"Agreed"Gwain said after Gaius handed him the amulet not knowing what he was going to do

"Gwain then broke the amulet in half

"Gwaine!"Arthur yelled

"What"

"Why did you break it."Arthur asked

"I thought you wanted me to"Gwaine said right before strange dust begain to circle evreywone and envelop them then they found them selves in a field.

"Where are we Merlin asked right before hearing the sound of a shot gun being armed

"Oi who the hell are you" the man said

"Watch your tone you do not know to whom you speak"Uther yelled

"Oh ya then who am I talking to then"The old man asked who appeared to be a farmer

"I am Uther Pendragon of Camelot"

The farmer started laughing and said "Camelot to you think I am stupid. Camelot is nothing but a legend

When he said this everybody was shocked

"Now get off my land or I will shoot you

suddenly a boy around 15 came to the farmer and said.

"That wont be necessary these guys are in a play they like to role play and they lost all of there clothes in a robbery except for there costumes."The boy says

"hm alright that makes since I will go get them some clothes then"The farmer said

"Oh thank you and sorry for the misunderstanding"

"No problem whats your name kid"

"Matthew Velazquez"He replied

"Alright let me get you those clothes"the farmer said before walking to his hut."

Matthew turned around to the group and said

"You are welcome."

Gwen was the first to speak"Why are you helping us?"


	2. freedom and redemption

From Camelot to the 21 century

I do not own merlin

Matthew found the question funny but complied

"Because who else will. If I am correct you are Guinevere am I correct?"

Everyone was shocked at this

"Yes that is my name! How did you know"Gwen said shocked

"Don't act surprised or you wont get threw today without fainting and I take it the girl tied up is Morgana."

"Yes that is Morgana."Gwen said

"can you hand me a knife?"Matthew asked

"no you'll probably stab us for all I know"Merlin said

"Oh come know he will probably stab himself first he doesn't know how to wield a dagger" Uther said lighting

Matthew grabbed a knife in his pocket and threw it next to Uther almost hitting his head "Say that again I dare you and I don't like you so one more arrogant word from your mouth and ill ether shoot you and watch you bleed out or shoot the ropes and have morgana shoot you with lightning." Matthew said fuming from Uthers insult

Every knight drew there swords to fight

"OK calm down know no bloodshed"Gaius said attempting to defuse the situation

"He insulted the king" Sir Leon said

"Well news flash there no kings anymore" Matthew yelled

Uther and Arthur paled

"What then who leads the kingdoms" Uther asked

"I will explain later but first"

Matthew walked up to Morgana and put the knife to her neck because she was bound she could not do anything

"You have caused a lot of suffering Morgana on your rode of vengeance and hatred in some ways you are like Uther and thus there must be justice for if you keep traveling this rode there will only be suffering and death."

Morgana closed her eyes expecting to die but then

"But the reasons you fought were to stop the law on magic that is commendable but the ends do not justify the means. But it is not to late for redemption and you do not turn your back on family even when they do so step away from this path and you may return"Matthew said while moving the knife away.

"its not to late and I am not the only one who thinks so."

He said while looking at Merlin

then he took the knife to the rope that tied her hands and cut them.

Everyone was shocked by this Uther yelled suddenly

"What are you doing she has magic and needs to die!"

"Silence do you really want to start this up again If you want to I will get my knife and stab you"

"No she does not need to die you however I have nothing good to say so I wont say anything." Matthew said in reply

Morgana took the advantage and prepared to shoot lightning at Arthur

Matthew saw this and was shocked he knew they had magic but did not think it would work here

Matthew then grabbed her arm and quickly pushed it away which caused it to hit Uthers arm

Uther survived

Everyone except Matthew, gaius and Gwen was about to hit morgana

"Ok calm down everyone no stabbing on the farmers field.

"She almost killed him." Arthur yelled in a rage

"Yes and he killed thousands of her kind so your even.

"No we are not even" Arthur yelled

Okay how about this if I can knock your sword out of your hand without using magic from 3 feet away can you now kill morgana"

"Very well but only if you get her to stop" Arthur said

"very well You swore on your honor"

"fine" Arthur said

Arthur took out his sword and said there is know way you can" Arthur was cut off When he heard a bang and the sword out of his hand He saw Matthew holding a revolver."

"Ok" that's done

Morgana went to speak to Matthew

"Thank you but what makes you think I have a chance at starting over?"

"Lets just say I was in a way the same situation as you remember I told your brother you would stop please do and Magic is almost gone now a days the amount you have is limited use it wisely."

The farmer came back with some clothes

They went and changed then Matthew went to the farmer and said

"Thank you here is some money for your troubles "

"Aw don't worry about it" the farmer said

"Have a nice day"Matthew said right before he called a cab on his phone before they left Arthur said.

"Wait where are we?"

Matthew smiled and said

"You are just Outside London England capital of the United kingdom the year is 2015 A.D

Authers note:okay this is my first attempt at this kind of fanfic comment please


	3. in and out of the city

From Camelot to the 21 century chapter 3

I do not own Merlin

"OK everyone I called a cab it will be here soon so questions ask them."

"OK Matthew why did you release Morgana?" Arthur asked

"Two reasons one I temporary truce would be expected in this situation two she is not to far gone yet and even tho she doesn't know it she was tricked into this by Morgose."

"What do you mean tricked?"Morgana asked angrily while little lightning bolts starting appearing in her hand

"I mean tricked by putting an enchantment on you that made everybody fall asleep in Camelot and not knowing about it."Matthew said with a smile and everyone shocked and Morgana aiming her hand which was aiming about to shoot lightning.

"OK here is another thing you should know"Matthew said then he walked grabbed Morgana's arm got behind her still holding her arm. The upward movement would have broken her arm but lukiliy she was flipped and landed on the ground.

"I am a blue belt in Taekwondo I can take people twice my size and with more skill. Sorry by the way your arm is going to hurt for awhile."Matthew said as he helped Morgana up.

"I want prof that Morgose tricked me." Morgana said when she got up

"I figured very well when we reach my home you will have proof.

The farmer came to say goodbye but before he left Matthew went to speak to him

"Hay um have you seen this girl around here she would be around 15 by now?"Matthew asked

"Let me see here aw she does look familiar ya I have seen her she comes by here often why do you ask?"

"She was one of my classmates in Florda I was told she came here after she left the school I am looking for her."

"Alright give me a way to contact you and mabie a picture of you from that time and see if she renembers you."

"Fair enough"

They all went into the cap

"Hay can you get us to the airport"

"You got it domestic flight I take it."

"no we are heading to the U.S"

"Good for you guys"

after the quick chat with the driver Matthew went on his phone of what the group could make out he was talking to his mom and he talking about using a jet little did they know they would find out what he was talking about soon.

The group was shocked when they reached the city seeing all the tall buildings and big Ben

they reached the airport Matthew went to the front desk

"Hi um Me and my friends got a private flight"

"OK let me see here your name is Matthew Velazquez right?"

"Yes it is."

"OK your all set."

"OK thank you."

Authors note: here is the third chapter comment please


	4. going up

From Camelot to the 21 century

I own nothing

Authors note:OK some people requested that I be more descriptive and write longer chapters which I will try to do for this and future chapters And write from characters point of views which I will do.

Morgana's POV

I was following Matthew threw the entrance of the building after he finished talking to a girl at a desk he walked to us.

"OK let me fill you guys in. We are going to go threw security I will fill you in on what to do when you get there just don't do anything stupid."Matthew said with a bit of humor

We began walking Most of us looked around amazed by the building itself the walls were white and the edges and trim were a dark blue. We reached the first security obstacle.

"Okay guys we need to get a tray and take off our shoos and any loose items and head on threw luckily since your swords were with are luggage so we should be good on that front and when that is done we go threw the metal detector device. When we reached the front of the line we took off are shoes and and any items I had like Matthew said I was really nervous and I don't think I was the only one and Uther seemed a bit upset that he was treated like an ordinary person which was in its own way a bit amusing and Matthew appeared to be enjoying it as well.

After passing threw all the security we reached a passage way we passed it and found are selves in a large room which had rows of three seats with windows. we sat down on the left rows the seats felt very comfortable Matthew turned on a monitor which showed where we were on the world map When he turned on the monitor everyone including me were shocked.

"What is this you are showing us?"I asked awestruck

"This my friend is the world map"

"Amazing"Merlin said a moment later

"Yup we are here in the British isles we are going to the new world to a country or kingdom as you call it called the United States of America which is across the sea."Matthew said proudly.

"Wait how are we going to get there from all the here?"Gawain asked while going for a drink at some shelves in the middle of the room.

"That my friend you shall see"Matthew said

A minute later we heard a small beep

everyone nearly jumped out of our seats when we heard a voice

"All passengers please take one of the available seats for takeoff."

"Alright guys get your seat belts on like I showed you in the cab!"Matthew yelled

The large room we were in began to move I looked out the window and gasped the room we were in was moving and had wings I heard another gasp which was from Gwen.

Everybody looked out there windows and we were going up into the sky everybody was starting to freak out at this even Uther I was pretty sure he was thinking I used magic.

"relax you scardy cats this is normal!"Matthew yelled

Authors note I tried to be a bit more detailed I could not make it longer tho I have been working on this for 2 days review for more helpful ways to improve my writing


End file.
